


Cancerous Ghost

by greekowl87



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Cancer Arc, F/M, Fluff, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Cancer arc angst/fluff. Wrote after a weekend of being sleep deprived and paper writing. A drabble ensued.





	Cancerous Ghost

“Dana, call him.”

Missy swirled around her like a breeze and sat in front of her as Scully eyed the untouched glass of aged rum. She shook her head stubbornly and pulled back the drink. “No. To call him is to admit weakness.”

“Dana, I saw what your disappearance did to him. How is this any different?”

“I’m here.” She gulped and poured another unsteady glass. “And I’m here.”

“Oh, Dana,” Missy sighed. “You always held on too tight.” Scully’s clock struck two a.m. somewhere. The air was cold and chilled. Why didn’t Missy turn the heat on? She hugged herself in her sweatshirt and flannel pajama pants. “Dana, admit it.”

“I know it,” Scully sighed, pushing away the glass. “I know it in my gut. I know it. Betts was right. Is right.” She hiccupped. “The tattoo.”

“Why did you get it?” Melissa pushed.

“Mulder,” she whimpered.

Did Scully just say his name or call out for him? “A stranger, Dana? Really? And you used to tease me about the daddy issues, Starbuck.” Melissa sighed. “Call him, Dana.”

“He won’t care.”

“He will. You doubt too much.”

Scully shook her head, the alcohol confusing her. Images flashed before her eyes. Guilt. Anger. More guilt. "He doesn’t care.“

"Like hell, Danes.”

Scully didn’t know what caused it or what had happened. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was Missy from beyond the grave. Maybe her body finally rebelled against her. But she found herself dialing his number while she curled up in bed. She could feel Missy brushing back her hair like she used to when she had nightmares as a child.

“Don’t worry,” her sister whispered, “he’s coming. He loves you too much.”

Scully was crying. She knew the signs even though she had yet to be diagnosed. She knew it was cancer. She knew she was dying. But when she awoke, he was there, holding her and trying to shield her from anything else that might destroy her. He was quiet and wordless, letting his actions speak. That night she cried. She cried for what had happened and her possible death that she knew would come. But he was here, loving her, holding her, kissing her.

“It’s gonna be okay, Scully.”

“You can’t promise miracles, Mulder.”

“With you, I can.”

“Missy told me you were coming,” she breathed, finally relaxing as he held her. “I was afraid you wouldn’t.”

“Anything for you, Scully,” he murmured, kissing her behind that sensitive spot behind her ear. “I got you, Scully. Now and forever.”


End file.
